Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a composite substrate structure and a touch-sensitive device and, in particular, to a composite substrate structure and a touch-sensitive device with anti-reflection, anti-glare, anti-smudge, and abrasion resistance properties.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, touchscreens are displays and input devices which are often applied to smart phones, tablet computers, notebooks, and various electronic products. As to display function, due to different structural designs of the touchscreens, the quality may be affected by problems of reflection and glare on a screen portion of the touchscreen when watching the screen.